


Duckling

by shadow_bright_shine



Series: Dream SMP poems I write. I'm better with poetry then normal writing. [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Dream, Gen, poem, sad poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine
Summary: A poem about a mother's child. Before everything fell apart.
Series: Dream SMP poems I write. I'm better with poetry then normal writing. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171844
Kudos: 1





	Duckling

Little duckling, hold on tight  
I will lead you through the night.

Baby duckling do not fear  
because mama Puffy's here.

I know it's dark but don't you fret  
I'll stay by you, I'm not leaving yet.

Little duckling small and sweet  
you came in and swept me off my feet.

Goodnight child please sleep well  
I was here when you fell.


End file.
